Half-Dragon and A Vampire
by DragonBoyK013
Summary: Tsukune is in line and in training to become the new headmaster of Yokai Academy. Being trained by Issa Shuzen, he is about to face troubles in the infrastructure of the school itself, along with a challenge that everyone thought has been extinct for many centuries. With new monsters coming in from around the world, will Tsukune know the understand the meaning of fearlessness?
1. First Mornings and a Vampire

"No, I would not want to live in a world without dragons, as I would not want to live in a world without magic, for that is a world without mystery, and that is a world without faith."

― R.A. Salvatore, Streams of Silver

Great golden eagles soar and shriek as they fly across the sky, the land under them passing quickly. They pearch on a clift, flapping their wings to bring balance to themselves, wobbling over to their nest as they tend to their young. White, elliptical, giant eggs; the mother collects them and puts them all into one place, rearing herself around and moving her tail feathers back and forth, slowly descending upon her young. She sits, content that she is incubating them to life.

The father looks about, bending a twig or two back into place, before nuzzling his partner, and setting off again, finding food for his mate. She settles in, unknowingly housing a secret. One of the eggs moves around slowly, as if not to disturb the mother. Soon, it is freed.

Upon this particular egg, larger than the rest, are two chains. One has a holy lock upon it. The other chain has a talisman of unknown origin. The egg moves violently, and begins to crack. One part of the egg starts to rise, the hard hell breaking, leaving the amniotic sac to contain whatever was trying to break free. Soon, it too gives way, and a hand spears it's way out. Slowly, it returns, only to have a fist break apart another side of the egg.

This slow, methodical manner of becoming free shows it's purpose, and soon, the creature inside falls, exhausted from the battle. He breathes heavily, the chains moving to adjust themselves better around him, clinking and sliding until they are set well around his waist. He looks about, everything blurry, and bright, and unintelligible. He gasps, turning around on his back, his eyes stinging from the sunlight.

He moans, and soon, mother is awakened, moving her large form to look at the creature. He appears human, nude and weak, with the biotic fluid still covering most of him. She squawks at him, nudging him with her beak. He responds weakly, managing to cover his eyes from the brightness. Her head twitches to and fro, looking about him and his mess. She takes a piece of the egg he was born from and pokes him with it, squawking quietly. It's as if she was saying "You need to eat, young one."

His vision clears soon, and he sits up, not understanding at first what the offering was. She drops the shell and squawks at him a bit harder, moving the shell to him. He picks it up, squinting at it. He looks at the eagle mother, and then back to the egg. She bumps the hand with the shell in it, moving it towards his face. He looks at her one more time, staring into her big honey-colored eye.

He huffs, and goes about to bite the shell.

'_Huh, it's not that hard at all_,' he thinks to himself, eating the crunchy shell bit by bit. Soon, his strength returns, matching only his appetite. He continues to find shells, eating every last piece. The mother squawks with delight, nudging his chest softly. He was surprised at first, tensing his body up. Soon, he gives in to this motherly affection, wrapping both his arms around her head, and resting his head upon hers. She was warm. He looks up to the sky, hearing a screech pierce the sky overhead, seeing the shadow of another eagle in the sky.

"{Hmm... I guess I am finally awake now... Father, where are you? Where is mother? Where am I?}" He speaks, his voice a little coarse from eating the shell. He clears his throat, feeling parched.

'_I have to leave now_,' he thinks, seeing the eagle father land and offer the eagle mother his catch of the day. Nice and big fish. The mother gulps down several before offering one to me. The father eagle watches me intently, as he pick up a fish. It's still twitching, but rubs his stomach, feeling a small bulge from his binge. So, he takes a bite, letting the juices run down his chin and cheek, looking at both the eagles as they stare at him. There was some cooing between them, and soon the father eagle struts about their perch, giving him a chance to escape. He gulps down the piece of fish in his mouth, smacking lightly due to the raw taste in his mouth.

With both of the grand creatures distracted to their own wiles, he escapes the nest with fish in tow. The only clue left to the eagles was the clinking of his chains against his locks, seeing only his wake as he escapes into the populous.

"Hyaa! Oooooorraaahh! Oooooohh!"

Two forms battle it out in a space between a cliff and a forest, causing a small wave of air pressure to burst with every clash of fists. Their yells resonate throughout the forest, as an audience of one looks at the battle. His unwavering gaze studies their every move, the twitches, the twists, the turns.

He chuckles, looking at one of the battlers in particular, canting his head and he sees how much she has grown with her time away from home. He raises a hand and barks an order to both. "Stop! That is enough training for the morning. Your classes will be beginning soon."

The combatants slow down and land on the ground, huffing slightly as they look at their mentor. Their shielded bodies moved up and down as their breathings slowed, their 'created' armor slowly dissolving as they walk up to their teacher.

"Thank you for allowing me to train with Tsukune, Father. We can both become stronger, together." Moka bows her head slowly, smiling softly at her partner, Tsukune Aono. Once a human, through many adventures and misadventures, he turned into a vampire. Not simply a vampire, but the most powerful kind, a Shinzo. He chuckled, bowing deeply to his mentor. "I, too, must thank you. Having someone other than you to beat me senseless everyday is a good change of pace."

A small grunt came from Issa, and Tsukune straightened up immediately, sweating more than he was when training. Issa then faced his daughter, the silver-haired Moka Akashiya. He smiled softly as he was reminded of his late wife, Akasha. "Hurry, you two."

The pupils bowed once more and hurried off, waving to Issa as they leave.

"Tsu-ku-neeeee~!"

A singsong voice whistles through the air as a pair of curvaceous breasts collide with Tsukune's face, arms wrapped around his head for no escape.

"Oh, hey there! I missed you! What have you been doing?! Do you think you can help me afterschool today, Tsukune?!" The succubus giggles, cooing over her recent capture of Tsukune, currently suffocating from her affection. She looks around, giving a half-frown at Moka as her blue hair bobs around her eyes.

"Oh, hello there, my rival."

Moka simply smirks, whisking her hair off her shoulder and to her back, closing her eyes . "Kurumu. What are you doing?"

"I am simply proclaiming my love and affection to Tsukune once again to win him over and keep him with me forever and ever!" She chimes and squishes him even more, shaking her body a bit. And then, two other projectiles come to tackle the forms of Tsukune and Kurumu.

"Not before **I **charm him with my succulent wit and talent," chimes a cheery and playful voice.

"Hello, Yukari." Kurumu growls, the young witch hanging on to Tsukune from behind, swinging from his neck. The witch sneers at the succubus, and the two have a battle of glares before the final projectile finally fells the now-quartet of people, allowing for Tsukune to breathe, albeit weakly.

"Tsukune, I have prepared my room. We can skip school today. I am sure the others will take good notes for us." The three other girls go and yell at the snow girl, her blue eyes calm against the storm of the others.

"**I DARE YOU TO TAKE TSUKUNE AWAY FROM ME!**"

She huffs, standing up and dusting herself off, keeping a strong grip on Tsukune as she pulls him away. "I think I just may have." Without taking another step, Kurumu jumps in front of her, putting her face right in the snow girl's. "Tsukune is mine!"

From there, Mizore let's him go and precedes to agrue with Kurumu. Yukari dusts herself off and goes to greet Moka properly. "Hello, Moka! How was your morning?" The vampiress nods her head at the witchling, smiling at her. "It was good, Yukari. Tsukune and I were training again today. He is improving. My father believes that he could replace the late Headmaster by the end of next year." She turns to see the recently dazed Tsukune, putting a finger on her chin in thought. "Really? Huh... I guess he has grown, a lot." "My father also said that this was assuming that he gain an insane amount of wisdom and knowledge within that time. And he is not patient enough to teach Tsukune." Yukari grins, laughing at the comment. "Yeah, that sounds like Tsukune, alright. He is such a dunce."

The sounds of sweeping come close to the five students, as a familiar face hums a happy tune, sweeping the front gate of their school.

Yukai Academy, a school made by monsters, for monsters, and for the eventual goal of peaceful monster-human relationships. Due to the recent events, the protective barrier that separated monster existence from human existence was brought down, with humans knowing about a functioning monster society. This has made things wary for the humans, but for now, things have been calm.

"Oh, hello guys!" A charming voice sounds in. The two unoccupied girls turn and wave to the sweeper. "Ms. Ruby! Good morning!" Yukari runs over and jumps to Ruby, the young witch caught in Ruby's arms easily as they both laugh. "And hello to you, Yukari. How is everything going this week with you guys?"

"Oh, same old same old. It's quiet, except for the occasional story here and there. Almost nothing interesting going on now. But you should know that, Adviser!"

"Oh, please, I told you not to call me that!" The older witch puts Yukari down, pouting as she takes offense to the word. "I am Ruby, and that is all I shall be! A friend, and mentor!"

_And a slave, _she thinks to herself. _A slave to Tsukune. Oh, if he would only just command me, now. _She raises a hand to her cheek, blushing a bit too noticeably. "Uh... Ruby? What are you doing?" Moka asks, canting her head at the swaying Ruby, one hand on her cheek and the other around her waist.

Ruby sways and keeps thinking to herself, with the others groaning and shaking their heads. "Let's go, Yukari. We might miss homeroom at this rate." "Yeah, let's go Moka."

They set off and walk pass Ruby and towards the school, calling out to the others. "Hey! Kurumu, Mizore! Get Tsukune and let's go! Class is gonna start." The two girls snap out of their fighting and wave to the others, with an unconscious Tsukune in tow. They scream as they run to catch up, waving their hands as they hurry off to class.


	2. Loss of Words and a Vampire

I have always been delighted at the prospect of a new day, a fresh try, one more start, with perhaps a bit of magic waiting somewhere behind the morning.

J. B. Priestley

The bustling streets in the western hemisphere were rowdy. The cars honk, the engines roar, and the streets of Mexico boom with commerce and society. Armed with nothing but his own two fists, he sets out, with clothes that he stole off of a street urchin, constantly scratching at the material now clothing him, albeit very shaggedly.

He jumps at every action of this urban jungle, not like what he was used to at all. Try as he might, he could not get the attention of any of the locals. As loud as he spoke, it seemed like they didn't understand him.

_What is going on? I thought I was assured communication with the New Lords, _he thought, crossing his arms and sighing, canting his head as he looks through the crowd, the traffic coming from all sides. He looked down for a moment, noticing that no longer carried his talisman about him. He started himself into a frenzy.

"{No! No! It can't be! I can't have lost it! No, not this!}"

He pats himself up and down, speaking a language not many people in this big city recognize; thinking that he is putting up a show, they stare at his antics and comment on his unusual words. They start to take out electronics and begin to take pictures. Each little snap makes him flinch. When he turns up to look, he jumps back at the flashes, raising his hands to block out each 'attack' placed upon him.

_I have to stop them. Why are the New Lords attacking me in broad daylight?!_

He runs around, and soon takes a knee, covering his head from the barrage of lights and flashes. He growls, swiping his hands in front of him, striking at nothing but air. The people around him laugh, some even throw him money, but he doesn't understand what it is.

_I have to get away. These are not the New Lords, I know it. They are savages!_ He roars this time, causing the crowd to stop their photos. Another side effect was the larger amount of eyes it brought about. The silence, at least from the people, was welcoming. He looked through his arms slowly, standing to his full height. They stared at him, and he stared back, slowly turning about as he saw his audience. He tried to communicate with them.

"{Uh... Hi. My name is Eleven Movement. I must go to see the New Lords of the East. Can any of you take them to me?}"

They murmur amongst each other, shaking their heads.

"What is he saying?" "I don't understand." "He sounds like he's part of one of the tribes around here." "Should we get the police?"

He couldn't understand them, and they couldn't understand him. It was a nightmare. He looked through the crowds again, trying to see if they had a similar item to his. 

"{Listen, please! I need my talisman. My mother and father both said that I would have this problem. I need my talisman! The Talisman of Wind and Breath. It allows for your words to make sense in my mind, and the same for me to you. Please!}"

He lists people and places where they could obtain one. Shamans, pyramids, and other ancient holy grounds. But again, they understand nothing. He concentrate, trying to listen for anything, to make sense of their words.

Chocolate. Jaguar. Sky. Circle. At least, theses were what he thought they said. Bits and pieces of words that don't make sense together or apart. He starts to become really nervous, sweating through his shirt profusely. He looks again through the crowds, this time pushing through the people, retracing his steps to before he got into the crowds.

He pants, not noticing the increase in strength that he uses to push people away. Father and farther they go away from him, and soon people start yelling at him, some even pushing back. But he didn't feel it. He kept pushing away, only looking for his talisman.

_When I find it, everything will be okay. It will... All... Be... Okay..._

He blocked out everything. He just kept moving forward, seeing only where his steps were taken. Bits and pieces of his vision were soon blocked by red. He turned right into an alleyway. His eyes scoured the scene. Nothing. He continued down. Nothing here, nothing there. He was panicking greatly, the tension in his body, visibly shaking him as he ran, his arms not able to stay still.

Very soon, bits of dust and debris started to join the red on his eyes. He was running, running so fast. Too fast. He tripped over himself, planting his face deep into the ground, blackness taking over everything in his eyes. He started to sob as he slowly drifted into sleep.

"{No... I can't... I have to have it... Please, father... Lead me. May the day of my birth not be in vain...}"

"And with that, class, we move on to Non-Euclidean Geometry. Can anyone guess as to what is the difference between this and Euclidean Geometry?"

The students were silent for a moment. Some hummed, others looked over their notes. But as for Tsukune, he groaned. Math wasn't one of his best subjects. And even after his studying over the past years, he couldn't grasp many of the more complicated things. This was one of them. At least he knew of a couple of students who did.

He looked behind himself, seeing two students raising their hands.

"As expected from you two. I would like both of you to give an example of what makes certain Geometry Non-Euclidean. Let's start with Miss Yukari."

"Yes, Ma'am," she chimes, standing up when she was called upon.

"Non-Euclidean Geometry is any form of Geometry that contains an axiom that cancels the Parrallel Postulate stated by Euclid. One such Geometry is Riemannian, which states that _If any line x exists, and there is a point A that does not exist on line x, there is no line that goes through point A that is parallel to line x._"

Tsukune smiles, shaking his head as he looks at Yukari's closed book. _She is incredibly smart. She keeps amazing me with her mind every class. I wonder how she does it._

He nods and then turns to Moka, who stands up as the teacher calls her.

"Well done, Miss Yukari. Exactly correct, as expected of you. Now for our other student..." She takes a small breath as she tries to sound out the next student, "Please stand, Akashiya Moka."

Moka goes to clear her throat as she goes to speak in her regal voice, "Another Geometry that fits this description is Thurston Geometry. But there are eight such categories under the broad name of Thurston Geometry. To put it simply, these geometries deal with three dimensional space, and are a combination of regular Euclidean Geometry, The Riemannian Geometry that Yukari spoke about, and the Hyperbolic Geometry, which is similar to Riemannian Geometry. One such example is the postulate which loosely states that there are different things that happen in different directions of a certain point."

Ms. Kagome sighed softly as she bowed her head, fixing her glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh... You are correct, Miss Moka. Please sit down." She turns to the chalkboard, and begins writing, explaining the basis of the geometries stated before.

_Well, if I am gonna be headmaster, I have to exercise both mind and body, right?_

He shakes his head as he writes down everything he does and does not understand, in hopes of one day retaining this knowledge for the tests later on.


End file.
